The invention relates generally to advertising displays and more particularly to a display device and method for simulating plumbing pipes, pipelines and the like for advertising and building adornment.
It is now customary for chain stores and franchise retailers to use a standardized commercial building appearance in order to convey the nature of the business or to convey a theme. A standardized appearance is also useful in advertising, and it helps the consumer identify a store or establishment as the source of particular goods or services.
Often the building architecture of a particular chain store or franchise will vary from one building to another, depending upon the building's location, the lot size, local zoning and building code regulations and the era in which the building was constructed. Because of these architectural differences, it is sometimes necessary to use building adornments in order to create a unifying theme and in order to convey a standardized appearance. Ideally, such adornments should be inexpensive, easy to install and should require low maintenance. Given the wide variance in building architecture, these objectives have not been easy to achieve.
For example, consider the problem of implementing a pipeline theme, where a pipeline extending around several faces of a building must be simulated. Ideally, the simulated pipeline should have the outward appearance of an actual plumbing pipeline. The simulated pipe construction should be capable of extending around both inside and outside corners of a building, should be able to traverse downspouts without interfering with the downspout function, should be capable of placement in close proximity to overhanging eaves where applicable and should also be capable of traversing window and door openings. The simulated pipe construction should be lightweight, easy to ship and install and should require low maintenance. Preferably, the simulated pipe construction should not require periodic painting and should be easy to repair if sections of the simulated pipeline become damaged. These requirements have not been met in prior art constructions.
Accordingly, in order to fulfill the need for a simulated pipe construction, the invention provides a construction, apparatus and method for providing a simulated pipe or pipeline for attaching to a building having a plurality of corner defining faces. The simulated pipe construction comprises first and second pipe sections for attaching to two adjoining faces of a building in order to simulate a pipe extending around a corner of the building. Each pipe section has at least one elongated and flexible panel which has first and second edges in the longitudinal dimension and third and fourth edges in the transverse dimension. Each pipe section has at least one holding means which has first and second edge securing means in spaced relation to one another for holding the first and second edges of the flexible panel. The edge securing means are closer together than the transverse dimension of the panel, so that the panel assumes an outwardly bowed, arc-shaped configuration when held along the first and second edges by the holding means. The corner member has an arc-shaped exterior which geometrically conforms to the arc-shaped configuration of the panel and has means for receiving and joining the third edge of the first pipe section with the fourth edge of the second pipe section. The pipe sections, when so joined, lie on lines which intersect one another to simulate a pipeline extending around a corner of the building.
The invention is well adapted for storage, shipment and assembly in a modular form or kit form. The apparatus for assembly of a simulated pipe construction includes first and second elongated mounting rails, each having an attachment portion for securing to a building and also having a channel forming portion which defines an outwardly presenting, elongated channel. The rails are held in a spaced-apart and parallel configuration by at least one spreader member or bar. The spreader member attaches to and holds the rails a predetermined distance apart. The apparatus further includes at least one elongated and flexible panel member which has longitudinally extending edges for insertion into the channels of the first and second rails. The panel member has a greater width than the predetermined distance between the rails. Thus, when the panel member is inserted into the channels of the rails, it takes on an outwardly bowed configuration. The elongated mounting rails may be readily cut to length and attached to the building during assembly of the simulated pipe.
According to the invention, the mounting rail comprises an elongated extrusion having an attachment portion which lies substantially in a first plane and which has an inwardly facing attachment side and an outwardly facing side. The extrusion also has an extension portion which extends laterally outwardly from the attachment portion and lies substantially in a second plane. The extrusion further has first and second fastener receiving flanges which extend from the extension portion and lie generally parallel to one another to define a fastener receiving channel. The fastener receiving channel lies substantially in a third plane which intersects the second plane. The extrusion also has a panel holding portion which extends laterally inwardly from the second fastener receiving flange. The holding portion has first and second panel holding extensions which lie generally parallel to one another to define a panel receiving channel. The panel receiving channel lies substantially in a fourth plane which intersects the first and third planes.
According to the method of the invention, a simulated pipeline is implemented as follows. A first mounting rail having an elongated outwardly presenting channel is secured to the building. A second mounting rail also having an elongated outwardly presenting channel is located in a spaced apart and parallel relation to the first rail at a fixed predetermined distance. The second mounting rail is also secured to the building. One longitudinal edge of at least one elongated flexible panel is inserted in the channel of the first mounting rail. The panel has a transverse dimension greater than the predetermined distance at which the mounting rails are spaced apart. The panel is then outwardly bowed and a second longitudinal edge of the panel is inserted in the channel of the second mounting rail. The longitudinal edges are then secured in the channel.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.